


Strange Bedfellows

by tricksterash



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen, Luci is not impressed, and it's cold, hell doesn't freeze over, neither does heaven, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterash/pseuds/tricksterash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan hasn't frozen over, but it's still cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> So, according to my phone I wrote this in July at about 3 in the morning, probably on one of those nights I couldn't sleep because of the heat. Now that it's actually getting colder again, I figure it's about time I posted it. (btw, very non-canon. I don't know how their winter is going other than a few issues involving winter clothes for Luci. Also, I assume that Heaven has a fairly mild climate, mostly because of the idea of 'paradise' and the fact that, as a Canadian, I cringe at the idea of those togas in the snow - brrr!)

Their second winter in Japan was turning out colder than their first. They'd even sprung for a small heater, which Maou and Ashiya pushed their futons together in front of to conserve the heat as best they could.

It wasn't perfect. The heater couldn't be too close without it being a fire hazard, and it wasn't strong enough to effectively heat a larger space, but it was better than nothing. Besides, Japan's winters were, so far, nothing compared to Ente Isla's. Overall, it wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

Ashiya's breath had already evened out in sleep and Maou was just starting to drift when he heard a scraping sound followed by the soft pad of feet. It took a moment for his sleep-dulled mind to realize it must be Urushihara, and by that point the smaller demon had already wriggled his way into the middle of the two futons.

 _Oh, that's right._ "You always did hate the cold." Maou's chuckle earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs that may or may not have been accidental.

"Shut up. Heaven didn't have stupid seasons. Not like these."

"S'not stupid. 'Sides, you'd think you'd have adapted over the centuries, instead of staying such a whiny brat - ow!" That elbow was definitely on purpose.

"Oops. Now who's whining?"

"Just move over a bit!"

"Then I'll wake up Ashiya and he'll start complaining. Just get used to it."

"I was here first!"

"Both of you just go to sleep." The squabbling demons froze at the grumble. Maou could see Ashiya's glare over Urushihara's shoulder, the sliver of one eye just visible in the gloom.

"Now look what you did!"

"Me?!"

Finally, the fair-haired former general turned his back on his bickering housemates in an effort to ignore them and fall back asleep. Clearly, it wasn't meant to be, because Ashiya got at least one accidental kick and either an elbow or a knee in the ribs before they were done fighting for a comfortable position.

By morning it was truly proven pointless as they had eventually wound up in pile of tangled limbs and blankets.  Someone's foot in Ashiya's face, and the King's position was likely to wreak havoc on his back as the day wore on. At least it was warm.


End file.
